


Merci

by Misty1024



Series: Alyanette [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Marinette et Alya avaient toujours été très tactiles. Elles étaient meilleures amies. La question ne se posait donc pas...Pas vrai ?
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Alyanette [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Merci

Elles étaient là, simplement, comme tous les jours. Alya et Marinette. La fille aux yeux bleus avait sa tête posée sur les cuisses de l’autre, et les yeux fermés. Elle écoutait distraitement les paroles de sa meilleure amie, qui laissait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, tout en expliquant une énième théorie sur Ladybug.

Oui, ce n’était rien de surprenant, elles avaient toujours été proches, après tout. Il n’y avait rien d’inhabituel à les voir aussi tactiles, et ce depuis les deux années qu’elles se connaissaient.

Marinette laissa échapper un léger grognement de protestation quand la brune arrêta de bouger sa main, ce qui arracha un rire à cette dernière. Elle reprit alors ce qu’elle faisait, continuant de parler de tout et de rien. Elle regardait la styliste avec un sourire attendrit, alors que la respiration de celle-ci se faisait plus régulière. En effet, la fille aux yeux bleus était sur le point de s’endormir, cependant, une voix la fit se forcer à rester ne serait-ce qu’un peu consciente.

– Alya, tu veux bien venir m’aider avec mes devoirs…Tu sais, vu que j’ai raté des cours ?

Elle reconnut sans peine la voix de Lila, et sentit la brune arrêter son mouvement, sans rien répondre pendant un moment, avant de reprendre et de souffler, d’une voix calme.

– Je crois qu’elle dort, elle est fatiguée ces derniers temps…Je ne vais pas la réveiller. Peut-être plus tard ?

– Oh, je vois…Vous êtes vraiment adorables toutes les deux, j’aimerais bien me trouver un petit-copain avec qui je pourrais être comme ça !

Marinette ne réagit pas, elle était presque endormie et ne voulait pas sortir de cet état juste pour insinuation aussi peu conséquente.

– Hein ? On ne sort pas ensemble, tu sais ?

– Pardon, je croyais…Vu que vous êtes super proches et tout ça…Surtout que Marinette m’a dit qu’elle est amoureuse de toi, donc…

Alya se tendit légèrement, avant de souffler, surprise.

– Vraiment ?

– Tu n’étais pas au courant ? Oh, mince, je n’aurais pas dû le dire dans ce cas !

La principale concernée bougea un peu à ce moment, pour se réinstaller plus confortablement après le mouvement de la fille aux yeux noisette, tout en réfléchissant à cela. Elle sentait le regard de sa meilleure amie sur elle, alors que cette dernière restait silencieuse.

– Je vois…Tu n’aurais pas dû me le dire tout de même…C’était une décision qui lui appartenait…

– Je pensais vraiment que tu savais…Et puis, il vaut mieux, non ? Je veux dire, si ça se trouve, elle te stalke comme elle le faisait avec Adrien…

Lila la pensait définitivement endormie, se dit Marinette. Elle sentit Alya bouger un peu, avant de répondre.

– Je lui en parlerais.

Puis des bruits de pas s’éloignèrent, et la fille aux yeux bleus sentit la main de sa meilleure amie passer sur sa joue.

– Eh, Mari, tu es réveillée, pas vrai ?

L’interpellée lâcha simplement un « hm » de confirmation, sans plus développer.

– Lila…Disait la vérité ?

Cette fois, Marinette grogna, s’étira légèrement, et ouvrit doucement les yeux, avant de se poser sur le dos, de sorte à voir le visage d’Alya.

– Je ne sais pas…

Sa voix était un peu éraillée par la fatigue, et faible pour la même raison.

– Je…Peut-être ? Je n’avais jamais envisagé la chose, mais ça me paraîtrait logique…Toujours est-il que je ne lui ai jamais dit ça. Je ne lui parle jamais…

La brune ne répondit rien, et la fille à moitié endormie finit par réaliser ce qu’elle venait d’avouer. Ses joues s’enflammèrent alors et elle écarquilla les yeux avant de se relever brusquement pour s’éloigner de sa meilleure amie.

– Désolée ! Enfin, je…Je viens à peine d’y réfléchir, je ne me servais pas de notre amitié pour me rapprocher de toi sans ton accord et-

Alya avait simplement posé son doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille pour la faire taire, ce qui avait merveilleusement bien marché, en plus de faire prendre une à deux teintes de plus à son visage.

– Ne t’en fais pas, ok ? Je…Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas penser à moi de cette manière donc…Je ne t’en ai jamais parlé, mais…Je…J’ai des sentiments pour toi depuis un moment déjà.

Marinette la fixa alors, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et les joues encore plus colorées, ce qui ne semblait pourtant pas possible.

– Je peux t’embrasser ?

Elle avait lâché ça sans réfléchir une seule seconde, avant de poser sa main sur sa bouche, comme si ça pouvait annuler les paroles prononcées. Comme simple réponse, la brune attrapa sa main pour avoir accès à ses lèvres, puis y déposa les siennes délicatement.

Elles ne restèrent ainsi que quelques instants, mais ce fut suffisant pour couper le souffle à Marinette. Elle ne s’attendait définitivement à ce que cette journée prenne cette tournure. Elle finit par enfouir son visage dans le cou de sa meilleure amie – ou plus – tout en soufflant quelque chose d’incompréhensible, faisant frissonner légèrement cette dernière.

– Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ?

– Je peux reprendre ma sieste du coup ?

Évidemment, cette réplique arracha un rire à la fille aux yeux noisette, avant qu’elle ne réponde.

– Bien sûr. Mais ça va sonner dans moins de deux minutes.

La fille aux cheveux noirs grogna alors, avant de demander.

– On est ensemble ?

– Tu veux qu’on le soit ?

Elle hocha la tête, alors Alya répondit simplement.

– Dans ce cas, oui. On est ensemble.

Quand les deux se rendirent en classe juste un peu plus tard, main dans la main, Marinette chercha Lila du regard avant de lui lancer, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Merci !

**Author's Note:**

> J'imagine avec joie l'expression de Lila en les voyant ensemble...


End file.
